marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ant-Man (film)
Ant-Man is the title for the upcoming superhero movie based on the Marvel Comics superhero Ant-Man. It is presumed to be the twelfth main installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the last main installment in Phase 2. It has been in development since July 8, 2012 and it was set for a November 6, 2015 release date, but on September 9, 2013 the release date was changed to July 17, 2015. Synopsis Armed with the astonishing ability to shrink in scale but increase in strength, master thief Scott Lang must embrace his inner-hero and help his mentor, Dr. Hank Pym, protect the secret behind his spectacular Ant-Man suit from a new generation of towering threats. Against seemingly insurmountable obstacles, Pym and Lang must plan and pull off a heist that will save the world.Paul Rudd's 'Scott Lang' Is No Longer A "Con Man" In Marvel's ANT-MAN Cast *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym *Corey Stoll as Darren Cross/Yellowjacket *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne *John Slattery as Howard Stark *Hayley Atwell as Peggy CarterHayley Atwell's 'Peggy Carter' Will Appear In ANT-MAN'' *David Dastmalchian as a to-be-confirmed character David Dastmalchian Joins ‘Ant-Man’, David Harbour Adds To ‘Black Mass’ *Michael Peña as Luis Castillo *Bobby Cannavale as PaxtonProduction Begins on Marvel's 'Ant-Man' *Abby Ryder Fortson as a to-be-confirmed character *Judy Greer as a to-be-confirmed character *Wood Harris as a to-be-confirmed character *Gregg Turkington as a to-be-confirmed character *T.I. as a to-be-confirmed character *Martin Donovan as a to-be-confirmed character *to-be-confirmed actor as William Cross *to-be-confirmed actress as Cassie LangAnt-Man - Payten Reed Interview | Comic-Con 2014 *to-be-confirmed actress as Janet van DyneMichael Douglas Reveals the Fate of 'Janet van Dyne' in ANT-MAN and More Appearances Locations *San Francisco, California Items *Ant-Man Suit *Pym Serum *Yellowjacket Suit Vehicles To be added Organizations *Cross Technological Enterprises *Pym Technologies Mentioned To be added Production In April 2006, Marvel Studios hired Edgar Wright to direct Ant-Man as part of the company's first slate of independently produced films, buoyed by a $525 million revolving film-financing facility. Wright also signed to co-write the screenplay, based on a comic book series about an electronics expert who can shrink to the size of an insect and communicate with ants via a telepathic / cybernetic helmet, with his writing partner Joe Cornish and to co-produce the film with his Big Talk Productions partner, Nira Park. Wright and Cornish originally wrote a treatment for Artisan that focused on Scott Lang as a burglar. Artisan, looking for a family-oriented movie, passed on the script. A few years later when Marvel executives Kevin Feige and Avi Arad asked if Wright was interested in writing a script on any of the Marvel titles, Wright offered the Ant-Man script. In February 2007, Wright reported that the film was in a holding pattern while they worked on revising the script. At that time casting had not been started. In March 2008, Wright told Empire magazine that a second draft of the script was being written. Known for being a comedic writer, the director noted that the film would not be overtly comedic, but that it would be "more of a full-on action adventure sci-fi film but with a comedic element," and that it would not be a spoof. He confirmed that the film portrays both Henry Pym, as the original 1960s character from "Tales to Astonish", and Scott Lang as his 1980s/1990s successor in the Ant-Man role. Wright says the story is very character-driven, and a new twist on an origins story. As part of his writing he researched nanotechnology. In May, 2012, a "teaser" image of the movie was presented via Twitter by writer and director Edgard Wright. Feige stated as well that the movie was "as close as it’s ever been". On June 28, 2012, it was revealed that Wright had filmed a Test Reel for the film. On October 15, 2012, Marvel and Disney announced that Edgar Wright's Ant-Man would hit theaters on November 6, 2015.ComicBookMovie.com -Marvel Gives ANT-MAN A 2015 Release Date; IRON MAN 3 And THOR 2 To Be Released In 3D On January 25, 2013, Kevin Feige confirmed that the film will be apart of Phase Three of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and will be the film to begin the 3rd phase. In September 2013, Disney moved the film's release date from November 6, 2015 to July 31, 2015.Ant-Man Moves to Summer 2015! In October 2013, Wright tweeted a photograph from the production of the June 2012 test reel with the caption, "Now I'm back in LA, it's high time to finish a little something I've been working on". On December 18, 2013, Paul Rudd was cast as the lead character, but it was unknown which version of ant-man he will portray. On January 13, Michael Douglas was cast as Hank Pym and Rudd was confirmed to play Lang. Also in January, Disney changed the release date once again, moving the film up to July 17, 2015 from July 31, 2015. On February 6, 2014, Evangeline Lilly was announced to be in talks to play the female lead in the film. It was also confirmed that Michael Peña had been cast in an unspecified role. On May 23, 2014, Edgar Wright announced he would be leaving as director of Ant-Man due to creative differences with Marvel. Variety reported that Marvel knew who they wished to have as a replacement but had not yet begun negotiations.Marvel Loses ANT-MAN Director Edgar Wright On May 30, 2014, Adam McKay was asked by Marvel Studios to direct Ant-Man, but he decided to focus on other projects. ‘Ant-Man’ Will be Directed by ‘Anchorman’ Helmer Adam McKay (UPDATED) On June 7, 2014, Peyton Reed was announced as the new Director of the film. Also in June, Corey Stoll was revealed to be playing the antagonist Darren Cross. Around July 25, 2014, Patrick Wilson, Kevin Weisman, and Matt Gerald decided to leave the film, citing scheduling conflicts. In new edits of the script, there is a flashback sequence where Hank Pym meets Peggy Carter, Howard Stark, Arnim Zola, and Alexander Pierce. On August 18th, Production for Ant-Man began. Videos General Comics History 101 Who Is Ant-Man?|Comics History 101: Who Is Ant-Man? New Ant-Man Footage Reactions - Comic Con 2014 Marvel Studios - SDCC 2014 Fan Reaction Interviews Ant_Man_-_SDCC_2014_Evangeline_Lilly_Interview Ant_Man_-_SDCC_2014_Michael_Douglas_and_Paul_Rudd_Interview Ant_Man_-_SDCC_2014_Peyton_Reed_Interview Ant-Man Corey Stoll on Becoming Yellow Jacket Edgar Wright Discusses Ant-man Trivia *The film was announced at 2012 San Diego Comic-Con along with Guardians of the Galaxy. External Links * * References Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Phase Two Movies